


xiuchens super fantastic challenge 2

by xiuchens



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Domestic, Drabbles, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Will tag each chapter separately
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuchens/pseuds/xiuchens
Summary: EXO drabbles challengeTags get updated as we go!





	1. Chapter 1

Based on [this](https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/143272225898/drabble-challenge-1-150?is_related_post=1) list of prompts. I won't follow it in order or necessarily follow the exact given idea. 

Tags updated as we go! 

◇

List of chapters

1) minseok/jongdae: collections (#149)

2) baekhyun/kyungsoo: umbrella (#139)

3) sehun/baekhyun: noise

4) junmyeon/jongdae: flirt

5) baekhyun/jongdae: pregnancy


	2. xiuchen: collections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xiuchen (minseok/jongdae) - collections  
prompt #149 "We started with one and now we have seven. You have no chill."  
-tags: established relationship; fluff

“What do you need another Luffy doll for? Getting one, okay, it’s understandable, but now you’re gonna have, what? Seven? You really have no chill, hyung”

“This is a special collector’s edition, I’d regret not getting it!” Minseok holds the box close to his body. “Also, it’s called an action figure, not a doll.”  
  
Jongdae eyes Minseok up and down like he was just told the world’s most absurd thing. “You’re unbelievable, hyung,” he laughs fondly.  
  
“Anyway, I’m not even getting it today, I just wanted to hold the box a little. Gonna wait for my next paycheck.” Minseok says and then puts the box right back where he got it from.  
  
“I have to go, but enjoy your dolls,” Jongdae teases and then bolts, leaving Minseok to a wall full of One Piece action figures, “or action figures, whatever. Will you meet me later after I leave the dentist?.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, sure, just gonna wait for you here, there are another two stories on this building for me to check,” his eyes are shining and Jongdae can’t help but feel his heart racing. They’ve been dating for nearly a year but everything Minseok does still seems to make Jongdae feel elated, and it isn’t as scary as he thought it would be. It’s nice to think about.  
  
  
Minseok roams the aisles for another 20 minutes before a saleswoman approaches him, a paper bag in her hands.  
  
“Jongdae left this for you,” she smiles brightly before shoving the bag in Minseok’s hands before he can even say anything. Inside he finds a box wrapped in gift paper and his cheek heat up at the thought of Jongdae buying him something. Inside the paper bag there’s a small envelope, addressed to ‘Minseokie hyung’ in what he recognizes as Jongdae’s neat handwriting.

_'Since you insist on buying these dolls, sorry, action figures, I thought I’d contribute with one. The best One Piece character. Maybe in the future we can decorate a place of our own with him, along with all the other dolls. Action figures. -JD’ _

Minseok smiles despite himself, trying not to look like a fool in the middle of the store, but he knows it’s a lost cause when his face is threatening to split in two. With a bit of struggle he starts to unwrap the box while also holding the paper bag, and when the paper rips enough for him to see what’s inside Minseok is greeted with a collector’s special edition Zoro action figure. The loud laugh that escapes his mouth resonates through the store. So Jongdae is not a Luffy man then, but that’s fine, Minseok still thinks the idea of having a place of their own, an action figure cabinet decorating it, sounds really really nice.


	3. baeksoo: umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baeksoo (baekhyun/kyungsoo) - umbrella  
prompt #139 "Don't open an umbrella in the house."  
-tags: established relationship; domestic fluff

“Don’t open the umbrella while you’re inside the house.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Don’t open the umbrella inside the house!” Baekhyun repeats as an incredulous Kyungsoo just stares at him.  
  
“And again,” Kyungsoo keeps the umbrella open, despite the loud protest, “_ what? _ ”  
  
“Everyone knows it’s bad luck!” Baekhyun makes a move towards the offending object Kyungsoo is holding open.  
  
“It’s only bad luck if you break this umbrella because then I’ll be mad at you!” Kyungsoo doesn’t really mean it, but he knows Baekhyun can get kinda superstitious. Usually he just goes with whatever new belief his husband has but not opening his umbrella inside just means getting soaked when he opens their front door, completely unprotected from the rain since they started renovating their porch, and not going to work completely soaked is a belief Kyungsoo has. A strong one.  
  
“But, Kyungsoo-”  
  
“I promise you it’s not bad luck, Baekhyun, otherwise how would people buy umbrellas in stores without opening them to check?”  
  
Baekhyun stares at him, mouth agape, without an answer.   
  
“Or what about umbrella factory workers, how will they see if their product has the desired quality? Just admit your superstition has flaws, Baekhyunnie,” he uses the endearment to let Baekhyun know he’s not really mad. “Come on, we’re gonna be late.”  
  
“Okay, okay,” Baekhyun lets himself be led outside, umbrella already opened. “Can we at least go around those stairs the contractor left there? Don’t wanna risk anything by going under it.”  
  
“And getting our feet dirty from the mud?” Kyungsoo says, “sure, why not?”  
  
He can at least give Baekhyun that. (But just because they’re wearing rain boots)


	4. sebaek: noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sebaek (sehun/baekhyun) - noise  
prompt #5 "I heard a noise"  
-tags: established relationship; domestic fluff

“I heard a noise,” Sehun announces solemnly, as if that alone will get Baekhyun to get up and go check.

“I’m asleep, baby,” that kind of response was expected. Sehun frowns, but makes no move of his own. “It’s probably just kids outside. Go to sleep too, we have a long day tomorrow.” Baekhyun presses himself further against Sehun’s body, as if that alone will make Sehun feel safe enough to sleep when he just heard a potential murderer walking around their kitchen downstairs.

“If I get murdered tonight I’m gonna be so mad at you,” Sehun says, and then he feels Baekhyun laughing against him.

“It’s just some noise outside, probably nothing. I’ll protect you.”

“So you’ll protect me from nothing? What a boyfriend I have,” Sehun sounds exasperated but Baekhyun is still laughing.

“Yes, I’ll protect you-” as soon as Baekhyun says that they hear a loud thud coming from the kitchen and both jump up at the same time.

“I told you I heard something!!!” Sehun is even more alarmed now.

“Shhhhh, the killer will know we’re here!!” Baekhyun whispers and Sehun just shakes his head in disbelief.

“One of us should go check it, maybe it’s nothing.”

“You do it, since you heard the noise first, I’ll wait for you here and if there’s someone there just scream and I’ll call the police!” Baekhyun is still whispering.

“No way, I’m younger and prettier, I can’t die yet!” Sehun tries to sound reasonable, maybe that will convince his boyfriend. “I promise I won’t date anyone for a year if you get murdered for me tonight.” He whispers, trying to make Baekhyun see some logic.

“Let’s play rock, paper, scissors for it.” Baekhyun says, and ever since they started dating Sehun and Baekhyun made a deal that whenever there was any disagreement, they’d just play rock, paper, scissors to make a decision. This is final and even Sehun’s flawless logic about his flawless youthful beauty can’t win this time.

Rock. Rock.

Rock. Rock.

Rock. Rock.

“Stop playing rock.”

“You too then.”

Paper. Scissors.

Sehun grins while Baekhyun regrets every life decision that got him to where he is now, grabbing a plastic sword he used at a costume party, as a weapon. He moves slowly to reach for the door and just as he grabs the handle, bravely, Sehun’s phone goes off, loudly, making them both yell.

“Hello?” Sehun tries not to be too loud, but the murderer probably heard all this commotion and is coming for them. “Oh,” he says to the caller while Baekhyun just looks at him, confused, hand still on the handle while the other holds a very non-threatening plastic sword. 

It’s when Sehun starts laughing that Baekhyun goes back to the bed, staring at his boyfriend as if he went mad.

“Thank you for calling, I’ll go close the window right now.” Sehun ends the call while still laughing. “You’ll never guess who was that.”

“Our killer saying he forgot the kitchen window open and asking you to close it?”

“Minseok! The killer was actually his cat that came in through our kitchen window that _someone_ left open, made a bit of a ruckus but has left already.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun says. “Oh well, time to go back to sleep.” Sehun just eyes him intensely. “After I close the window, that is, of course.”

“Why are you taking the sword with you?”

“Just in case, babe, just in case!”


	5. suchen: flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suchen (junmyeon/jongdae) - flirt  
prompt #97 "Are you trying to flirt? Because, you’re embarrassing yourself."  
-tags: bad flirting

“Hey Jongdae,” Junmyeon says, trying to catch his friend's attention, “if you and I were socks, we'd make a great pair.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes and goes back to his beer, the second of the night, while they wait for Baekhyun to meet them at the bar.

“Was that an attempt at flirting? You're embarrassing yourself.”

Junmyeon tries not to laugh at his own foolishness, but he does anyway. He has no reason to be here pouring his heart out and trying to pass it off as joke, but it's how he functions around Jongdae. He know it's almost juvenile but it's how his friend makes him feel, young and in love and foolish. Junmyeon knows he needs to get his act together because right now Jongdae is getting up and giving him a curt smile before announcing he's going to the bathroom.

“Hey Jongdae, are those space pants? Because your ass is out of this world!” Fool, fool, fool.

Jongdae turns to face him, laughs in disbelief and then mutters something Junmyeon can't quite catch.

“What did you say?” The music isn't that loud at the bar but he couldn't hear it anyway.

“I said,” Jongdae leans and put his face right in front of Junmyeon's, “I'm done with this shit. Either kiss me and ask me out like a normal person or stop messing with me.”

Junmyeon is nearly cross-eyed from how close their faces are. “I’ll kiss- or let's go out?”

“Text Baekhyun and tell him not to bother coming, and I still have to pee so you wait here and then we'll go on a date.”

“Okay-”

Junmyeon has no time to wrap his mind around what just happened when Jongdae turns around, shit eating grin on his face.

“Hey Junmyeon, do you see my jacket? It's made of boyfriend material.” Jongdae winks and Junmyeon nearly chokes on air.


	6. baekchen: pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baekchen (baekhyun/jongdae) - pregnancy  
prompt #54 “Why’s there a pregnancy test in the trash?”  
-tags: established relationship; pregnancy scare(?); this is NOT mpreg

“Baekhyun, why is there a pregnancy test in the trash?”

Baekhyun starts laughing, half amused, half nervous. Jongdae doesn’t look mad or anything, but still, having to explain to your boyfriend why there’s a pregnancy test in the trash can go awkward, in Baekhyun’s opinion.

“Don’t laugh at me,” he starts, and Jongdae just looks confused, a look that Baekhyun files in the ‘cute boyfriend looks’ folder inside his brain. “I was bored.”

“How?” Jongdae looks even more confused, Baekhyun wants to kiss the crease between his eyebrows. “_How_ does you being bored relates to a pregnancy test in the trash.”

“I was bored so I decided to go outside for a walk, you know? Be one with nature and all,” Baekhyun gestures at the general direction of the window.

“We live in the middle of the city, the only nature here are the seward rats and disgusting pigeons,” Jongdae says, “but go on.”

“Okay, yes, you’re right,” Baekhyun agrees, “anyway, I ended up at the drugstore and they were having a sale but most items were not interesting until I saw the pregnancy test and decided to buy one. It was really cheap.”

“The way your brain works, sometimes I don’t understand it.” Jongdae laughs as he sits on the couch Baekhyun is currently sprawled on.

“Wait but there’s more!” Baekhyun raises a finger. “Guess what??”

“If you tell me you got a positive we’re gonna have a serious talk and then start picking baby names,” Jongdae says and cuddles close to Baekhyun in the couch. 

“No I didn’t get a positive, but I met Chanyeol as I was leaving the drugstore and he also got a test, and then his girlfriend tested positive. We’re gonna be uncles!”

“You’ve been talking shit for ten minutes and didn’t think to start with THAT?”

“Do not yell at me, I’m hormonal!”


End file.
